For Love or Honor
by The Real SugarBaby
Summary: In a time when war is about to break lose in the universe. Princess Serena is forced to Marry Prince Adonias, Heir to Earths thrown. In order To join together an ally with the moon. Serena disagrees, and rebllion and a strange love triangle begins.
1. Decisions

-1For Love or Honor.

Chapter: 1

Dear Kenshin,

The kingdom is becoming more and more dangerous everyday. Our people are suffering from this war,

and our soldiers are very weak, as so am I. You should see Serena , shino. She's growing more and more

beautiful everyday. She's gotten very smart too, she has your skills in chess. She has even beaten Pluto

on more than one occasion. Our daughter has such a kind heart, she's going to make such a strong leader

someday. Only... I fear she may not live to see her future. the kingdom has become so dangerous for her.

I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to take King Adonos up on the offer,

which he made at Serena's birth. I know that if you were alive, you wouldn't let me do this. You'd say there

was some other way and you'd find one. however, your not with us anymore and I'm not you. Under the

circumstances, I fear there is no other choice. Please don't be mad. Serena will forgive me someday,

and so will you, but will I ever be able to forgive myself.

Yours even in death,

Serenity

She set her pen down.

"There, All finished." Serenity said, as she neatly placed the letter in her desk.

She had piles upon piles of letters to her husband.

She wrote him one every since he past away.

Serenity stood up from her desk and walked over to her terrace window.

Below were the gardens and court yard.

Beautiful flowers grew parallel to a small stream, that flowed down from a large wishing well in the center of the garden.

Large willow trees were scattered around the garden.

They grew up from the ground very quickly, with towering branches, which provided such cooling shade.

Yes, all of this was very beautiful, but to serenity, the most beautiful of things, was the sight of her daughter, Serena below.

Through the thin glass panes, Serenity could hear her daughter laughing and giggling as she played in the garden.

Serenity sighed.

" I'm so sorry Serena. But I have to do this... I can't put this off any longer... PRICILLA!" Serenity called for her assistant.

"Yes, Queen Serenity?" a bright young girl bustled into the room and said.

"Pricilla, could you please send for my daughter to meet me in the banquet hall." Serenity responded.

"Yes, your heinous."

-  
"Catch me if you can!" A young energetic green-eyed girl shouted at her bubbly blonde friend.

"HEY! Lita! wait up!" Serena shouted back, while chasing after the brunette.

Suddenly Serena couldn't see Lita anymore, she had almost just vanished into thin air.

"Lita...? Lita this isn't funny!" Serena shouted at the bushes.

Suddenly a large mass leaped out at Serena and tackled her to the ground.

Serena's long white dress was covered in dirt.

"Oh Lita." Serena chuckled, trying to gain composer and stop laughing.

Lita just smiled up at the blonde.

"Oh Lita! my dress is covered with dirt! Mother is going to be so angry!" Serena burst out.

"Princess Serena! Princess Serena! your mother wants to see you in the banquet hall." Pricilla shouted at the girl who still sat in a pile of dirt.

"Lita I must go see my mother now, I'll see you later." Serena said to her smiley friend, as she brushed the dirt off her dress.

"BYE Serena!" Lita replied to her friend who was quickly hustling to the banquet hall.

Serenity paced back and forth in front of her thrown.

She was very nervous about telling her daughter the news.

"How can I do this... How can I tell my daughter something that is going to save her life but break her heart." Serenity stammered.

Then, the echo from the banquet door came and serenity saw her daughter's petite form walking towards her, Serena's two long blonde pigtails flowing behind.

Serenity quickly took a seat at her thrown.

When Serena arrived in front of her mother, Serenity's eyes widened.

"Serena! what on the moon happened to your dress!" Serenity scolded.

"I just took a little spill in the garden mother, that is all. Please don't' be mad." Serena remorsefully responded

"No.. No Serena, I'm not mad. In fact I'm afraid, before the day is out, you will be the one who is mad at me." Serenity said very sadly.

"I don't understand...are you all right, mother?" Serena Inquired, Concerned about her mother's expression.

"Serena ... our kingdom is not what it use to be..." Serenity started to say, but then decided to change her point of direction and then she continued.

"Serena, When you were born, King Adonos of earth, Made I and your father the proposition of uniting our kingdoms together through a marriage between you and his eldest son Adonias.

We, at the time, refused his offer, because we wanted you to grow up with the choice of who you wanted to marry.

But I'm afraid, given as how the universe is in turmoil,

I have decided to except this offer.

I have promised Prince Adonias your hand in marriage.

He, The King and their Royal family arrive tomorrow for introductions.

I feel this is best for both you and for our kingdom."

"NO!" Serena said sternly.

"Serena!"

"NO! I won't do this!"

"Serena! I know you are not yet of marrying age, but when you are you WILL marry Adonias. You have no choice in the matter. That is my final word!"

Serena's eyed filled with tears and she ran out of the room crying.

The large hall door slamming behind her.

Serenity was alone in the room.

Her own words seemed to still echo off the walls, taunting her.

"What have I done to my daughter." Serenity cried, as tears flowed down her face.


	2. Rivar Bonevie

**(A/N) **yayyy... another chapter FINALLY right? i dunno i'm on some sort of writing high so exspect updates too all my stories like, soon. ok? Hope you like this chapter.I basically wrote ALMOST all of it today then i typed it up, man oh oh man was my hand sore. not too mention for the past few days i've been doing nothing but writing sailormoon stories and reading them...and its starting to take a toll on me. heh. My boyfreind's name is Jeremy, and i keep almost calling him Darien. cuz the first part of their names sound so much alike. JER and DAR...boy oh boy what he must think sometimes heh. oh and if you find the name "Jeremy" suddenly pops up in a story. same reason, just reverse. Me and my screwy head. heh, just letting you know.ALRIGHT enough blabbering. onto the story.

-Sugar.

P.s. Don't forget, reveiws are a girls best freind.

P.s.s. Love ya'll!.

**2. Rivar-Bonevie**

The warm sunlight beat across Serena's face as her chambermaid opened the drapes. Serena scrunched her face up at the disgusting thought of waking up. She had spent most of the night crying over her mother's descision, and so she was going on only 4 hours of sleep.

"Come on Princess Serena, get out of bed." the maid insisted.

"Oh Please? just five more minutes." Serena begged, pulling the covers over her head.

"But miss, You have guests coming today." The maid responded, as she bustled around the room tidying up.

"Oh who cares about them. I'd be happy if i never hear the name 'Prince Adonias' Ever! Again" Serena retorted, burrying her face in her pillow.

"Well aren't we a little judgemental today Serena" came a very feminne voice from over Serena's shoulder.

Serena look up to see her mother's advisor, Pluto. Whom Serena had grown very close to over the years.

"No Pluto, I'm not being judgemental! I hate what Mother has done! She has promised me to somone I don't even know! Someone I don't even love." Serena huffed.

"Serena, how do you know you do not love him? You've never met him before, you just might fall in love. And I've known your mother for many years, and I know her quite well. Believe me whenI say, She loves you, very much, and she would never have done this to you unless she felt like it was absolutely neccesary." Pluto said brushing Serena's tangled blonde hair away from her face.

Serena just looked up at Pluto with one of her 'Why do you _always_ have to be right' faces.

"Now get dressed, little one. You have a big day ahead of you and your going to need all your energing to keep a calm composure." Pluto said, as she patted the top of Serena's head in a very silly manner.

The next events were carried out in their usual routine. Serena bathed, brushed her hair, and put on a long white dress. The only dresses Serena owned were long and white. It was all that was deemed "apropriate" for a moon princess.

Serena had just finished zipping up her dress, when her bedroom door burst open.

A young girl with long black hair ran into her room, circled Serena's bed five times before jumping on the bed. All while screaming "There here! There here! There Here"

"Raye! how can you just burst in here like that" Serena repremanded her boy-crazed freind. "There here! outside! andI hear that King Adonas's sons are suppose to be really hot" Raye squealed.

"Hot, Raye? Hot? Hardly launguage for an upcoming princess." Serena replied, just as 3 more girls bustled into the room.

A blonde, a brunette, and a very shy blue-haired girl.

"But they're here Serena! right outside! they are about to get out of the carriage!" Raye shrieked.

Instantly Five curious girls darted toward Serena's window, smooshing their faces against the glass.

It was a very formal prcession. First out was the king. He had a very cold look about him. His hair was bleach blonde and he had a very full beard. His garments were only made of gold cloth. His gold crown was simple but it somehow fit his hard exterior.

Next out of the carriage was a young man with wavy blonde hair. He was dressed in fairly similair clothes as the man in front of him, he had a slenderor build. Four girls _ooo'd_ and _aaa'd_ at the prince, who looked about 19.

A slightly younger boy followed the prince out of the carriage. He had jet black hair and much more modest clothing.

Serena noticed that he was admiring the rose bushes on his way up the palace steps. He intrigued Serena somehow...

"Ladies" Pluto's voice piped in. "Isn't spying rude for such proper young ladies" She asked, making their faces redden as they blushed. "Now come along. You have guests downstairs." Pluto commanded shooing the girls out the door. Pluto grabbed Serena's arm as she was following the trail of girls out the door.

"Serena, remember what I tolled you. Give him a chance." Pluto quietly whispered, as to keep it private. Serena knodded and ran to catch up with her freinds.

-

The banquet hall was lavishly decorated for the King's arrival. Redroses were strung everywhere. White saten drapes were hung across the windows of the palace. On the Southern most of end of the room was queen serenity's throne. To the east and the west sides of the room there were two very long white tables, ordained with only the most scrumptious foods. The North side of the banquet hall held the entrance to the room. The huge Banquet hall doors, were set ajar, elaberatly decorated in gold and various types of gems. The only time time that they were left open such as this, was for special occasions. Like the one that was taking place today. Finally, there was a long white carpet rolled out stretching from the entrance of the room, all the way down to the steps of Queen Serenity's throne.

The girls OO'd as they entered the room.

Never before had any of them seen the banquet hall decorated in such an ornate manner. Serena wished that time would just slow down. She wanted to put off this meeting as long as possible.

Across the hall Serena could see her mother, running around making sure everything was perfect.

'She seems very jittery.' Serena thought to herself.

Queen Serenity caught sight of her daughter and imidiately rushed to her side. She looked at her daughtersfour freinds that were standing alongside of her.

"I'm so sorry girls but you can't be apart of this, i'm afraid. This is an official meeting intended only for the royals of the moon. However, you may come to the celebration dinner later on this evening." Serenity said to the girls.

They nodded and preceded to leave the great hall to wander off somewhere in the palace.

She turned back to Serena.

"You look beautifull."

"Thank you, mother." Serena responded cooly.

"Serena, please don't be-" She was cut off abruptly by the sound of the royal trumpet. She gasped.

"There here! everyone quickly to your places, we must look presentable." Serenity yelled out across the banquet hall.

"Serena, Dear." Serenity said quietly. "You'll stand here by me, Alright"

Serena knodded.

The trumpet sounded once again and a booming voice echoe'd across the banquet hall.

"Anouncing his Royal Majesty King Adonas of earth!"

'Do they_ have_ to be sooooo dreadfully loud?' Serena thought to herself.

Soon though her thoughts were detoured, as that same husky man ordained in gold that she had seen through her window was slowly aproaching Serena and her mother.

"And his son" The voice bellowed out once more.

Serena flinched.

"Heir to the Throne of Almesiva of earth, Prince Adonias!"

The slenderor blonde man entered. again the same person she had seen through her window.

Serena assumed the other boy would soon be to follow. So she plugged her ears. But Serenity nugged her arm as a way of silently reprimanding her daughter.

Serena unplugged her ears, and instead settled for squinting her eyes.

"Prince Darien of earth." The voice echoed out.

Only this time it was much quieter.

The king approached the two beauties regally.

"Your heiness." He coo'ed, kissing Serenity's hand.

"King Adonas. It is a true honor to have you in our courts today." Serenity bowed her head slightly out of respect.

Still looking at Serenity, he spoke.

"And this must be your daughter. The beuatiful princ-" He cut himself off as he starred at the girl standing beside Serenity, with the most agonizing, scrunched up expression on her face. He sneered slightly, but only for a split-second, notnearly long enoughto chanceQueen Serenity noticeing.

"er...Princess Serena...your beauty is that of your mother. It is a grascious honor to be before you today." and he kissed her hand.

Serena didn't like this.

There was something she didn't like about this man. She couldn't put her finger on what it, but she knew if she did, she'd have to wash it.

-

The formal introductions and "tooshy-kissing." as Serena called it. Had carried on quite boringly for her. 'Even the King's son-what's his name..Oh _Darien_ thats right- Even he had exscused himself only moments after he arrived. He must have been bored too.' Serena thought to herself.

'Well if he may do it. So may I.' She decided.

And without even a word she silently slipped away from the banquet hall, unnoticed.

-

Serena made her way down the hall towards her chambers when a voice stopped her.

"Exscuse me?" It said. It was obviously a male.

Serena spun around to see that young man standing there, the prince with the dark hair.

"Where did you come from?" she asked.

It was a long hallway they were in with no nearby doors that he could have popped out of. Only windows. and surely enough she thought it quite proposterous for this young man to be popping in and out of windows which were very high off the ground indeed.

So serena was dumbfounded as to how he just magically appeared behind her.

He chuckled a bit. " Well I've been here the whole time. You walked right past me. Did you not see me"

Serena blushed.

She was quite embarassed that she had just ignored the prince.

He smiled "Its not suprising. Not many people see me. Even if I should stand in front of their very own eyes."

"Oh I'm dreadfully sorry" Serena said, apologetically.

He chuckled once more. "Its quite alright, Princess, but to explain to me whom the artist of this painting is would do quite nicely."

He jestured to the huge oil painting against the wall he was facing.

Serena's eyes twinkled as she gazed at the portrait.

It was a woman, with flowing golden hair, in a long white down, standing in a garden with moonlight setting her aglow.

Yes, Serena knew this painting quite well, for it was one of her favorite paintings in the entire palace.

"Rivar-Bonevie" She repsonded, pronouncing the name elequantly.

The prince knodded.

They both starred at the majesty of the piece.

"There's quite some history behind it you know." Serena finally commented, stillentrancedby the portrait.

"Is that so" The prince inquired, intrigued.

"Oh yes" Serena began."Rivar-Bonevie was a high noble and a very renowned artist, and he had fallen in love with a young peasent girl with long golden hair -or so the story goes.-

It was a forbidden love. No noble could be seen with a peasent, it was the law. Let alone be chastized to her. And yet he was.

They would meet secretely every night when the moon was full, in a garden by his palace.

These meetings went on for quite some time until one of the Royals found out.

She was slain while she slept.

Rivar was destraught when he found out. He never loved again.

He claimed 'I loved her in life, and I shall also love her in death.'

So he painted this portait of her. A symbol of their love.

But this is not a portait of how she came to him, in peasent clothes, but as how he saw her.

The beautiful angel that he loved.

This would be the last painting he ever did.

He was found lying dead next to this painting, a vile of poisen lying next to him.

The painting was not even yet dried.

And in his hand was a withered Rose and a single note.

The rose had been the very last gift she had given to him before she died, and the note read.

_'To my love._

_I have finished the last and final testimony to our love.__This painting is eternal, as is our love. I'm coming my sweet angel, I'm coming._

_-Rivar-Bonevie_

"How sad.." The prince lamented.

"I don't think so." Serena said. "I Think its romantic."

"How is his true love dying and then him killing himself romantic? Its a tragedy!" The prince protested.

"Pfft" Serena scoffed. "I wouldn't exspect the likes of _You_ to understand about Romance."

"And just what is that suppose to mean?" He inquired, miffed at her rude suggestion.

"_Your_ kind believe only in power and control. You know nothing of Love! With your arranged marriages and all." She spat.

"Oh, so that is what this is about. Well, Princess, You may object to the idea, but don't take it out on me. Your marrying my brother, not me, so if you must hate somone for your situation. Then by all means, Princess, take it out on your betrothed!" and with that he walked away, quite angrily.

Serena huffed and whined. Stomping her feet, muttering slander like "earth scum" or "who does he think he is" under her breath.

This is quite not what she had exspected.

Quite not indeed!


	3. Pillows and Tears

**Ya'll thought I had Forgotten about it huh huh? Nope. Haven't. I've just been EXXTREMMEEELLLYYY busy. ALOT of stuff has been happening so yeah but I WANTED TO FINISH THIS. (and my other stories heehheh) so i'm back! And worse than ever!...no ...wait wait... Thats not right... heh oh well. But don't think just cuz i said "I WANTED TO FINISH THIS." that it means i'm gonna jip ya'll out and make this a short lil' thing. No way. I made this story in the begining to be long and its gonna be just how i meant it to be. So GIME REVEIWS. cuz reveiws are a girls best freind. :-D**

**Love Ya'll!**

**-Sugar**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Chapter 3: Pillows and Tears.

"Oh how dare he! The little...Stupid little... I'd like to take his little.. and just UMPH UMPH UMPH!" Serena huffed, pounding and jumping on the pillows on her bed.

"Well now, pretty little one, what has you in such an uproar?" Pluto protruded, stepping into Serena's bedroom.

"Hmph!" Serena huffed once more, and sank to her knees on her bed.

Pluto took the hint and went to sit on her bed with her.

Pluto sat gently on the edge of Serena's enormous bed and turned to face her.

"He's such a... a Something!" Serena hissed.

Pluto remained silent for a moment.

"May I ask you a question Serena?"

"Of course, Pluto. Your a dear friend."

"Why is it that this man has you so riled up?"

"He completely insulted and distorted one of my favorite paintings in the castle!"

"Serena dear, that was simply a point of view. And also this certainly isn't how the Serena I know would react to simply a painting. I know your passionate and expressive, but Princess Serena is neither short tempered nor rude."

Serena remained silent.

"Well child, speak up."

"I suppose I might have been a little defensive ... but no ones ever fought back like he did. Even when I wanted them to... OH! he just..Burns my pillows! Especially when he calls me 'princess'. And his stupid annoying gorgeous deep blue eyes seem to gleam when he mocks me. It makes me so mad!"

Pluto smiled.

"All right then." Pluto said, getting up. "Just try to give Prince Adonias a chance, all right Serena?" Pluto said, starting to leave the room.

"Prince Adonias?" Serena said, confused. "Oh no, I'm talking about Prince Darwin."

Pluto stopped dead in her tracks.

Her eyes momentarily showed a hint of worry.

"Very well little one." Pluto said quietly. "Then clear up this misunderstanding with the young prince and concentrate on getting to know Prince Adonias a little better."

Then she left the room.

After she was gone Serena nodded to herself in agreement and quietly went to bed.

- - - - - - - -

The next morning when Serena woke, she quickly bathed, dressed, and hurried out the door to look for the man who she says 'Burns her pillows'.

After searching almost the entire castle, Serena was convinced that he had simply dropped off the face of the moon.

And then a thought struck her.

The Rose Garden!

Of course, that was the only place she hadn't looked.

Serena quickly rushed to the rose garden. (A/n. Mellow-Dramatic I know, I know.)

Serena arrived at the garden, which was safely nestled behind the castle, by the crystal pond.

The air was crisp and fresh. The cool nip of the early morning still evident in the air.

Serena loved the smell of morning.

She shivered as the cool air nipped at her bare arms.

Immediately she spotted the prince, and she wasn't sure what came over her but as soon as she laid her eyes on him, she ducked behind a tree.

She peered around the corner of the tree, intently watching his every move.

He seemed to touch the roses so carefully. His fingers felt every petal with such delicate care, as though it would shatter at any moment. His chest inflated as he in-took the pure smell of the precious flower still living vibrantly on its bush.

_Crunch._

Serena stepped on a branch.

She gasped and ducked her head behind the tree once more.

Her heart was beating so fast she thought that it might pop out of her chest.

Had he spotted her?

Silence.

She peered around the corner of the tree.

He was gone!

"Ya know princess, its awfully rude to eves drop."

"AAAGGHHH!" Serena wailed, spinning around.

She now was standing a few feet away from the Prince.

"Well, Prince Darwin, Its quite not nice to startle someone like that."

"My apologies." He said and bowed slightly.

'Somehow I don't quite think that was very sincere.' Serena thought to herself, but she nodded all the same.

It was silent a moment.

Serena tried her best to look everywhere else except at the Prince.

"Um..well..." She mumbled. "Prince Darwin I--"

"-Darien." He interjected.

"Yes, Yes of course, Prince Darien, I was looking for you so that I may apologies for my behavior yesterday. I was quite rude and I apologies."

"Might I ask you a question, princess?" He asked, twiddling a rose on a bush in his hand.

"Certainly."

"What exactly made you get so riled up yesterday, that you are now apologizing for? It couldn't have been merely what I said."

Serena's posture straightened and she held her head up high, confidentially and assuredly, for princess's are always sure of themselves. She marched up to him with the highest dignity and maturity she could muster and said.

"I don't know."

She turned from him.

And then she walked off -slowly at first- then more quickly as the level of embarrassment over what she had said grew greater and greater.

Darien smiled to himself, as she walked off.

- - - - - - - - - - -

As Serena entered her room, she calmly shut her door, walked quietly over to her bed, laid on the bed face down, grabbed one of her nice fluffy pillows, placed her face in it. And proceeded to let out one of the most blood curdling screams ever made on this side of the moon.

Her fists poundedher pillow.

"'Why were you mad?' I don't know! Next its gonna be, 'How old are you?' or 'When's your birthday?'..and...and... I'LL SAY 'I DON'T KNOW'! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Serena bawled, crocodile tears pouring down her cheeks.

After a few minutes she sniffled a bit and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Why do I care so much what he thinks." She sniffled, whining to herself.

"I don't care what he thinks. No, I don't care. I don't care! YEAH! I don't care!" She repeated victoriously.

She was quiet a moment.

-

-

-

sniffle. sniffle.

"WAAAHHHHHHHH! HE THINKS I'M AN IDIOT! WAAAHHHH!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**GIME GIME OH GIME REVEIWS! YEAH!**


	4. Breakfast & a Broken Vase

**_-Breakfast & a Broken Vase._**

"Pluto, where is Princess Serena?" Queen Serenity inquired, while sitting at the royal breakfast table.

The Queen was treating her guests from the sun to an elegant feast for breakfast, however princess Serena never came down. Everyone was waiting for her to arrive so they may begin eating.

"I don't know Queen Serenity, would you like me to go find her, your Highness?" Pluto responded, bowing slightly.

"Yes, Yes, please do"

Pluto bowed once more and left the room.

Serenity looked at her guests. "I'm terribly sorry for the delay. Usually Serena is almost never late." Serenity smiled a nervous smile.

However,

while waiting for princess Serena, this gave Darien time to take a good look at the people around him.

At the head of the table was Queen Serenity. She was elegant and her motions were graceful. Her eyes were soft and kind, but also held a sort of hardness. Almost as if she had a hidden pain she was trying to conceal or push aside.

Prince Adonias- Prince Darien's Brother- sat to the Queen's right, but Darien already knew too much about his brother and would prefer not to examine him more closely. Instead he moved his eyes over the other guests at the table.

To the Queens left was an empty chair, where the ever-so-late princess was suppose to sit.

To the left of that sat a young girl about Serena's age Darien presumed. Her hair was long and black. She had a very stubborn air about her. Her eyes were a dark purple, they seemed to hold a hint of mischief.

To her left sat a green eyed brunette, she was pretty but had a rougher look about her. She looked slightly older that the other girls at the table.

To her left, at the end of the row sat a beautiful blue-eyed blonde. She had very long hair, though not as long as Serena's and the color was a little more bleached. She smiled flirtatiously. Darien quickly averted his eyes.

Switching his gaze to the other side of the table, he saw a rather odd looking girl sitting to his right. Oddly enough, it was a row consisting of Prince adonias, Darien, strange girl and THEN King Adonos. For the most perplexing reason this queer girl sat between Darien and his father. She was a very odd sight though. She had very short dark blue hair and sort of an awkward gangly look about her. It was a site Darien didn't want to look at for too long. So he came to the conclusion that staring at the empty bowl in front of him was the best idea.

Thankfully enough, Darien did not have to stare at the bowl very long. Soon enough the hall doors flew open and in walked Serena, her blonde pigtails flowing behind.

She walked very quickly towards the table, eyes fixated on the floor the entire time.

She sat down, still with a downward gaze.

"Serena" Queen Serenity softly, but sternly said.

Serena's eyes looked up at Serenity. "Yes mother?"

Darien's heart momentarily stopped.

Her eyes… for a split second, when she looked up, her eyes seemed to dance, and the color appeared to be even bluer than the sky itself.

"Serena dear," Serenity continued, startling Darien out of his gaze.

"Its awfully rude to keep our guests waiting."

"I'm sorry, mother." Serena apologized.

"Well now that Serena is here we may all eat."

Serenity motioned for the servers to enter. Immediately, bowls, plates, and glasses were filled with only the most delicious of foods. It was a feast for the eyes and mouth. However Serena noticed that there was one person who wasn't looking at the food.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Prince Darien gazing at her, a wry smile at the corner of his lips.

She blushed.

Then cursed herself for doing so.

Darien's smirk grew as a light pink color tinted Serena's cheeks-it was short lived.

"Princess Serena," Prince Adonias piped in.

And as Darien's brother began to speak, Darien's smile faded. He was once again solemn and expressionless.

"I am deeply honored to be so welcomed to your home. The Moon kingdom is a truly beautiful place."

"Thank you," Serena responded. "I'm glad you like it here."

Yes, Serena was full of crap.

But having grown up a princess, she knew what was appropriate to say and when to say it.

-

The meal carried on with a hitch.

Queen Serenity and King Adonos discussed political issues of the universe. While the girls carried on mindless chatter.

Serena just sort of listened to it all, catching bits and pieces of every little conversation.

Prince Adonias did the same, only occasionally adding input.

And Darien -wait, where was Darien? His chair was still in place but he was gone. Serena then came to a conclusion.

'He must have left while I was using that fork to fish that lemon seed out of my glass.'

-

It was a bright sunny day outside that morning. Birds were chirping, leaves were rustling and the smell of roses was in the air.

It was a perfect day to be outside.

Darien took a deep breath of the crisp clean air.

It was nice to be away from that dining room. To be outside were he didn't have to worry about conduct or how to properly address this person or that person. To not have to deal with the expectations of the being the King's son.

Darien was not a proud person, He didn't see himself as being better than anyone else. But his father….

Darien sighed and throw a rock into the small pond he sat beside.

He inhaled a deep breath and laid back onto the grass.

His eyes slowly shut and his worry's seemed to be melting away.

He felt a strange peace, and he began to fall asleep…

"What are you doing?"

Darien yelped and his eyes snapped open to see a pretty blonde princess leaning over him.

"Jeez, you don't have to freak out." She huffed. Straightening her posture and crossing her arms.

"You startled me…" He mumbled, sitting up.

"What were you dreaming about?" Serena asked, sitting down next to him.

"Huh?"

"Don't give me that. You were smiling in your sleep."

"Was I."

"Stop avoiding the question. You were probably dreaming about some girl back on your 'sun planet'"

Darien chuckled.

"What's so funny!"

"Sounds to me princess, like your jealous."

"I swear Darien," Serena grunted, jumping up. "You always have to turn everything around!" Serena huffed at him.

He looked away from her. "I'm sorry Serena, Just sit back down…please?"

With a quiet "Hmph!" Serena sat down.

It was a silent moment.

"By the way, I wasn't dreaming about any girl."

"Then what were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing really, Just enjoying the silence I guess."

"Okay, that settles it. Your weird"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well what's so great about silence?"

"Your different from me Serena. You live a different life. You have choices, freedom."

"Yeah right, Its not like YOUR father is forcing you to marry a complete stranger."

"Despite that Serena, your mother loves you, you have a beautiful life here. Your free."

"I still don't understand why you say your life is so bad."

"Just trust me Serena, your very fortunate to be where you are in the world."

"And I wasn't Jealous."

"Sure"

-

Slam!

The text book slammed shut.

Serenity rubbed her temples and sighed.

'I just can't seem to concentrate as well as I use to.' She thought to herself, resting her hand on the small reading table to her right.

"Tired, Serenity?" A booming voice echoed through the library.

"Adonos." She breathed.

"You look distraught." He smoothly said walking towards Serenity.

"I'm just a little tired." She responded, smiling politely.

He began stepping closer to the chair were Serenity sat. He spoke as he walked.

"My dear Serenity, of course you are writhed with stress. Ruling a kingdom all alone, with no one for you to lean on."

He walked behind her chair and stopped.

"No king to be strong for your people."

He placed his hands on her bare shoulders.

"No man to comfort you at night."

Serenity immediately rose from her chair and began to exit the room.

"I'm terribly sorry, King Adonos, but I have things to attend to."

The library door slammed shut behind her.

King Adonos, gave a low growl and slammed his fist on the back of the chair.

It echoed through the library.

-

_Smash!_ A large porcelain vase crashed to the floor.

Sailor Pluto rushed into Serena's bed chambers. "Princess Serena! Princess Serena are you alright?" She exclaimed upon entering the room.

Serena sat on her bed, surrounded with pillows, and a broken vase lay on the floor.

"Serena, what happened?"

Serena scowled.

"I hate that boy, Pluto."

"Are you speaking of Prince Darien again, my lady?" Pluto inquired, taking a seat on Serena's bed.

"Who else would I be speaking of!" She exclaimed.

"What happened Serena?"

"Oh! I was trying to be friendly, I really was, but then-OH!"

-flashback-

"May I ask you something, Princess?"

"I suppose, what would you like to ask me?"

"Why is it that your such a brat?"

"Excuse me! What did you just call me?"

"I didn't **_call_** you anything. I asked you why you **_are_** something, that you most obviously are."

Serena stood up in a rage.

"You have no right to speak to me like that!"

"Well I asked you if I could."

"Uh!"

_Smack!_

Her hand collided with his cheek.

"What the bloody was that for?"

"You, Prince Darien. Are a snake." She pouted, brushing the dirt off her dress. "I was trying my best to be nice to you and you had to go and say something so dreadfully cruel."

"I was just being honest."

"Honest? Honest! Oh!" Serena screeched at him.

"Well it is true isn't it?"

She let out one last "Uh!" and stomped away.

-End flashback-

"And so that brings me to where I am now." Serena finished.

"And the vase?" Pluto prodded.

"Well it was on a very wobbly stand you see and well, it really was an accident, and um, well I was very upset and well, I threw my shoe across the room and it hit the vase and the rest is history."

"No Serena, the vase was history. One hundred years to be exact." Pluto firmly stated.

"Sorry." Serena whimpered looking up at Pluto with the saddest eyes she could muster.

Pluto sighed.

"Serena, please stop gallivanting off after Prince Darien, he's not your betrothed."

"Pluto, I'm not gallivanting after anyone."

"Even so. You need to put Prince Darien out of your mind and concentrate on Prince Adonias."

"Yes, Pluto."

"Now you be a good dear and run off and find Princess Raye, she's been looking for you."

Serena nodded, jumped out of bed, collected her shoe off the floor, slipped it on, and scurried out of the room.

Pluto heard her pattering feet as she ran down the hall.

The sound of Serena's feet slowly faded, as did Pluto's calm expression.

It faded into one of dread.

'For the sake of this kingdom. I only hope what I have prophesized never comes about.'


	5. Closer

-Her footsteps echoed in the long dark hallway.

Her tall Dark purple boots clicking against the marble floor with every step she took.

Her staff in hand, she was solemn and determined. If things didn't change soon her beloved Serena's future might not be certain.

Her pace quickened. Soon the hallway came to an end, two large oak doors stood in front of her, Carved with pictures and symbols.

She moved her staff forward commanding them open.

The doors slowly opened, revealing a large, domed room, made completely of black marble.

Inside were six doorway's encircling the room, inside of each was a swirling vortex of stars and colors.

These portals served as a looking glass for Pluto to watch and guard time and the space continuum

She could see The past, present, and future of this world and others.

Her duty was to protect the time line for all of eternity.

Pluto entered the room and began walking toward one of the portals.

She stopped in front of the second one from the left of the door.

She moved her staff forward once more and commanded.

"Show me the fate of the princess Serena of the moon kingdom."

Suddenly the stars and colors swirled into an array of images.

Her eyes remained steady and strong.

Suddenly the images stopped.

She turned away from the doorway.

Her face calm and Steady.

She was silent.

* * *

The door creaked as the small blonde pushed it open, to reveal a raven haired girl madly pacing in her room.

The girl turned around upon seeing the blonde trespasser.

"Serena, there you are!." She exasperated at the young princess. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Serena, walked further into the room and shut the door behind her.

Serena sighed. She didn't know why Raye wanted her here but she had a pretty good hunch that she wasn't going to like it.

"Why? Well that's a stupid question." Raye spat.

"Not really." Serena drolled out lazily.

"Serena sometimes I swear you can be the most difficult person."

Serena just shrugged.

Raye hurried to her side and grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the carpet by the end of her bed where they both sat down.

Raye leaned in closely and whispered.

"So, tell me."

"Tell you what?" Serena responded, perplexed.

"Tell me about you and Prince Adonias." She urged.

Serena looked about the room mindlessly.

"There's, simply nothing to tell. I haven't even had a real conversation with him." Serena drolled out, annoyed with the pure thought of it.

Her friend seemed shock.

"Well, don't you find him attractive?" She demanded.

Serena just shrugged.

"Uh!" Raye huffed, crossing her arms.

"Your impossible Serena!"

Serena just starred off into space.

Suddenly there was a tapping at the door.

Raye and Serena spun around and saw the door start to open.

Both girls jumped up off the floor and brushed their dresses off.

The door opened to reveal a rather timid young blonde.

"Princes Adonias." Raye said, bowing, shocked that he would come to her room.

Serena just stood there silently.

"Hello, Princess Raye, Princess Serena. Queen Serenity suggested that Princess Serena and I go for a walk together in the garden. I would be honored if you would join me, your Highness." Adonias bowed to Serena.

Serena looked behind her at Raye with an uncomfortable look on her face.

Raye stifled a giggle and nudged Serena forward.

Serena sighed and walked toward Adonias.

"I would be honored." She said. Polite, not enthusiastic, but polite.

Prince Adonias nodded and held the door open for her as she exited the room.

On the way out she shot an evil glare at Raye who just smiled back smugly.

-

It was a silent walk out toward the garden neither one wanting to say anything first.

Now they had just a entered the gardens.

Serena breathed in the fresh air and enjoyed the smell of roses.

The sunshine was so warm.

"It's beautiful isn't it." Serena said, breaking the silence.

"Huh- Oh, yes." He responded bashfully.

Serena stopped dead in her tracks, shocked. She turned and looked at him.

"I think that that's the first time I've ever heard you say something informal."

He looked at her a moment, and then started laughing.

She soon started laughing, although she didn't know why.

Then yet again he spoke seriously, but with a smile.

"Well, I must be respectful to the Princess of the Moon, Its only right."

Serena sighed quietly, trying to let him not notice and she looked away.

"Serena," He began, commanding her attention. "Don't worry so much about this. Its new to me too."

"H'mm?" Serena mused, wanting to make sure she new what he was saying.

"This arrangement between our parents. Its not the most pleasant circumstance for us to meet under. I myself was rather upset about It at first. But meeting you now, you make it a lot easier to except." Adonias Blushed, not use to being so forward.

Serena looked astonished.

Then she smiled and giggled.

"Come on, I wanna show you something."

She then grabbed his hand and took off running.

"Princess Serena!" He called, as she dragged him at full speed to an unknown destination. " I don't think its proper for us to run like this."

She laughed.

"That's the point."

He was shocked at first but then smiled as he embraced her free spirit.

After a few minutes of restless running and giggling, they stopped, panting, in front of a lake.

"Were here." Serena breathed, starring out over the beautiful lake.

Prince Adonias, leaning down on his knees, catching his breath , looked around.

He panted a few more moments before finally standing up straight.

"Where are we?" He asked admiring the beautiful Scenery.

It was a more isolated area than the other parts of the palace grounds. It was open, with flowers and rose bushes spread out here and there. The lake was a deep blue, and glistened in the light. A light fog covered most of the area far off to the left and right, and in the distance.

"The lake of Selene." She breathed, in amazement of it all.

"It's the farthest point of the palace grounds," She explained. "It was named after the goddess of the moon, Selene. Being that she was a goddess she was forbidden to love. However she had fallen in love with someone, a human in fact." She said, looking back at him for recognition, then she looked back out toward the lake. "She would meet him here every night at midnight for a secret rendezyou. All of their loving moments were shared here. Until the day he was killed In war. Supposedly she would still come here at midnight, even after he was gone just so she could relieve the memories they had. They're love was a love that was suppose to transcend through time and space, even death, they say. It was true love." She sat down on the wet grass. "Its one of my favorite places to come to. No one ever comes here, so it feels like my own special place."

He walked close to her and sat down next to her.

"It's a beautiful place." He commented starring off into the lake.

Serena nodded.

It was silent a few moments.

Serena brought her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them.

"With a beautiful history." she added.

He began to chuckle slightly.

She put her legs down, and turned to look at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked, confused.

"Well, don't mean fairytale?" He said. Still chuckling.

"I don't understand." Serena asked still confused.

He stopped laughing but kept a light mood.

"Well, you said the lake has a beautiful history, don't you mean a beautiful fairytale?" He questioned.

Serena's eyes opened wider.

"You mean you don't believe the story?"

He looked away from her and out toward the lake.

"Its just a fairytale. There is not any record in history of a Selene even existing. I do admire the lake and it is a beautiful story but I don't see it as being anymore than fiction. Myths and legends just aren't something I believe in. That's more of my brother's interest."

Serena looked at him curiously.

"Your brother?" She asked wondering.

"Yes, He's more interested in all of that than me. He knows just about all the legends and stories like that, he's very into that sort of thing."

Serena nodded, in contemplation and looked back out toward the lake.

"I'm sorry." He said turning to look at her.

She met his gaze.

"What do you mean?" She asked sincerely wanting to know.

"I'm sorry I don't believe in that story, It seems to mean a lot to you, and I'm sorry if I've offended you in any way. To be honest I really would like to believe in such things, but my life is far too involved to take time to dream. Although I would very much like to." He said with earnest eyes.

Serena smiled, at his sincerity.

"Its alright," She said reassuring him. "I think I'm beginning to understand why you don't believe in such things." she smiled at him warmly.

He smiled back.

Suddenly a thought struck Serena.

She gasped.

"We'd better get back, we've been gone far too long and my mother doesn't know I come here, she's probably tearing apart the whole palace looking for me." She exasperated, standing up and brushing the dirt and grass off of her dress.

He stood up and reached out for her hand.

She looked at it a moment and blushed.

She looked at his face.

He smiled at her.

She began to smile back, and she took his hand and once again they took off running.

This time going in the direction in which they had come.

* * *

_Sorry it took me so long guys, ahhh, okay sso this story kinda started going in a differnt direction than i originally wanted, cuz Its been so long since i first wrote it my ideas are different. heh, wether they are better or not i don't know. At first I was gonna make Prince Adonias more not appealing, nice but just more serious so he wasn't that appealing. but then i decided. LEts make him loveable! So the plot thickens. heheh what a twisted love triangle This will be heh. well I'll try to update soon. And i'm trying to work on Midnight Angel too so no worries k? Love ya'll._

_-Sugar._


	6. A strange encounter

-1Serenity looked out among the gardens from the window.

It was beautiful day.

'I truly hope Serena isn't being difficult with the prince.' She thought to herself.

Then she noticed something moving in the garden.

Two bodies, moving at a very rapid pace.

Serenity felt the impression of her daughters soul nearby.

So she knew it was Serena running frantically through the gardens.

Her face turned to shock.

She shouldn't be running! That's not proper!

Then she paid attention to the boy she dragged behind.

Her face calmed and she smiled.

'They're getting closer.'

"Pluto!" Serenity called into the shadows.

Instantly Pluto appeared out of no where.

"Yes Your majesty?" Pluto asked, bowing to the queen who's back was turned to her.

"Tell my daughter I do not wish to see her the rest of the day. She is free to do as she wishes without my counsel."

Pluto's expression was slightly shocked.

"You do not wish to know where she goes?" Pluto asked, making sure she understood her Queen.

"No. I do not want her to worry about me having to know where she is all day long."

Pluto nodded and left her presence.

-

Serena giggled as She pulled the prince through the gardens, He laughed along with her.

"Adoni!" A voice called out from their right.

The couple stopped to a halt.

Adonias, recognized the voice and saw his brother a little ways off, leaning against a hedge.

Darien walked towards them.

"Adoni," Darien said, standing in front of the two.

Adonias smiled at the loving nickname.

"Yes?" he asked his brother.

"Father wants to see you for a 'Royal meeting' Or whatever the snake wants."

"Darien!" his brother reprimanded. "It is not right to call our Father such a thing! Especially in the presence of her highness!"

Darien shrugged. "I can't very well lie can I brother?" Darien asked making eye contact with his brother.

Adonias looked down in defeat.

Then he looked at Serena.

"I'm sorry my lady but I do need to conform to my fathers wishes, but I do hope we may continue this experience at some other time."

Serena nodded and he kissed her hand.

She smiled at him.

He looked at his brother.

"I leave her in your care dear brother." Adonias said to Darien.

Darien smirked.

Serena grimaced, however Adonias didn't notice her reaction and began to leave,

After he was out of earshot Serena exploded at the boy.

"You always have to ruin everything don't you!" She spat at the prince.

"No I think you do a pretty good job of that all by yourself princess."

She huffed and spun around to look at the gardens.

He walked closer till he was a mere 3 feet from her and he turned to look off into the gardens also.

"Do you really like my brother?" He asked. As they both looked at the gardens.

"Why do you care?" She spat.

He turned and looked at her.

"Because despite the fact you think of me as some heartless ogre, I do care about my brother." He turned his head back and looked back towards the gardens

Serena was rather taken aback.

He had said that with such emotion…

"He's nice." She responded.

"Is that all you like about him?"

"I just met him!" She exclaimed.

"Don't shriek at me like that!"

"Don't insult me!"

"I want my brother to be happy. So I truly hope you appreciate all of his wonderful qualities. He's the person dearest to my heart and I will do whatever in my power to protect him. He has a kind heart. And believe me Princess, I sincerely mean every word. I do not usually express my heart to anyone, but I want you to understand how important it is for you to like him and make him happy."

Serena looked at him.

She was shocked at his tenderness. She could hardly believe what he was saying.

"I never knew you felt this way." She breathed.

"One more thing." he added.

"Yes?' She asked wanting to here more of the love he had for his brother that seemed like something someone would say out of a story.

"Do try to grow out of the brattiness, The last thing I need is a bratty sister-in-law." He smirked at his comment.

Story over.

"uh!" she huffed storming off. "Your impossible!" She screeched at him

He laughed at her, as she walked away from him.

"Oh but princess, Wait up." He mocked, following her. "I'm suppose to be baby-sitting you dear!"

She huffed and continued to stomp away.

He continued to laugh.

---

Click click click.

His feet clacked against the marble floor as he made his way down the corridor.

At the end of the passage was a single oak door slightly ajar.

His fingers brushed the carved oak as he pushed the door open.

"Well don't just stand there! Get in here already!" a deep voice spat from across the room.

The boy took a step into the room.

"-And shut the door!" The man spat harshly again.

The young boy nodded. "Yes father." and shut the door behind him.

--

"You CAN"T possibly follow me forever prince Darien!" Serena spat to the boy following her threw the castle corridors.

"Till the end of time princess. Till the end of time." He teased, smirking at her annoyance.

"OOHHH!!" She huffed stomping her feet as she made her way down the hall.

All of a sudden she stopped in front of a door.

She spun on her heels to face him with an almost evil smirk on her face.

"Oh h'mm?" she said aloud, pondering, "I wonder what room this could be."

She grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

"Oh look its my room!" She said gleefully.

"..and…your point?" He asked, crossing his arms, un-amused.

"Well, you certainly can't come in my room with just me and you. Its simply in-appropriate! Alas I suppose this means I must enter alone. How sad." She gave a glimpse of a fake frown and then curled it into a sneaky smile as she turned and entered her room.

Darien was getting annoyed. He walked up directly in front of her open door.

"But princess. " He argued. She turned in her doorway to look at him. "I was tolled to stay with you. Your going to get me seriously reprimanded if you don't stop being a little-!" He caught himself before his anger escaped.

He took a deep breathe and attempted to correct himself.

"I would really appreciate it Princess Serena if you would stay with me otherwise I may not be so well fully received by your court for leaving their princess alone." He quietly added, bowing to show respect.

Serena cocked her head to look at him.

"Well…." She started. She appeared to be contemplating her choices. " I suppose you'll just have to wait out here then."

:SLAM:!

She shut the door in his face.

"Ooohh." He silently grumbled.

He turned, leaning against the door, and sank to the floor.

"Hmph." He grunted, crossing his arms.

He laid his head against the side of the doorway, closing his eyes/

'I suppose I could catch up on some sleep.' He thought, drifting dazedly off to sleep…

-

Click-clack-click-clack.

The girls shoes clattered along the marble floor as she made her way busily down the corridor.

She held a stack of fluffy white towels in her arms.

She hurried busily along, her mind stead fully on her work.

When suddenly she noticed something further down the hall.

It appeared to be a figure of someone leaning against a door.

She took a few steps closer.

It looked to be a boy, and he appeared to be asleep.

The girl walked quietly up to the boy so as not to wake him.

She kneeled down, resting on her heels, to get a better look at this boy sitting oddly on the floor.

She looked at him, and then looked at the door he lay against.

It was princess Serena's door.

She looked back at the boy.

She didn't understand, what he was doing there.

Her eyes looked at him intently.

She studied his features.

He was so beautiful. She thought.

If ever a man were to be considered 'beautiful' he would be it.

His skin was smooth and clear.

His hair, dark ebony, and appeared to be made of silk.

A few of his silky locks draping over his eyes.

She looked down at his attire.

Her light brown locks, falling into her eyes as she turned her head.

She pushed them out of the way instinctively without having to think about it/

He was very well dressed. She decided.

His clothing was very precisely placed and fitted extremely well.

Her eyes traveled back to his face.

She studied his mouth.

He had beautiful lips.

They were somewhat pale and his mouth had no expression.

He seemed to be so peaceful.

She set the towels down against the wall, on the floor beside her.

She wanted to gaze upon this stunning young man longer.

-

:plop:

That was the sound of Serena depositing herself onto her bed.

She sat there and gave a long sigh.

"That boy is sooo terribly exhausting." She expressed to herself.

She sighed again.

Then she proceeded to drag herself off of the bed and stroll over to her window.

She took a peak outside and sighed once again.

"What on earth am I suppose to do now?"

She took a look around her room.

Everything just stood there and seemed to stare at her.

"Its so dreadfully boring in here."

She sighed yet again, and sauntered over to her vanity.

She took a seat on her cushioned stool, in front of her vanity, and took a look at herself.

Her buns were still round and in place, maybe a little dull looking and lacking shine but they were okay she supposed.

Her pigtails were slightly disheveled, a few hairs tangled here and there.

She gave a slight sigh of boredom and undid the knots with her fingers.

Smoothing her hair out as she went.

Having her hair in place, she placed her elbows on the vanity and leaned onto her hands.

She starred at her reflection.

Bright blue eyes starred back.

Her skin was pale, and her lips were a light pink.

She didn't find herself that fantastic, but she had nothing to complain about, she supposed.

It was her she was looking at.

Her familiar face, nothing different.

"hmp.." She hummed to herself.

She found her face almost rather boring.

She turned on her stool to face the rest of the room.

After all it was just HER, and she knew herself so well.

In truth she felt almost foolish about expecting anything else.

"Alright, that's it!" She said, standing up suddenly.

"This is insane, I'm having a conversation with myself in my head this is just foolish!" she protested to herself. She huffed her way over to her bed and threw herself onto it.

She grabbed a pillow and clutched it in her arms.

Laying on her back, she sighed and rolled over to her side.

She lay there a few minutes, then rolled back over onto her back.

A few more minutes passed and she turned to her other side.

"Ohh." She whined to herself.

She sat up in her bed.

"This is just ridiculous. I'm leaving." She said nodding to herself as if to show approval of her idea.

Serena edged out of her bed.

When her feet hit the floor, she brushed her dress off and bat at it a little, to dissipate any wrinkles that might have formed in her roaming about the room.

She looked at the door, with determination.

She was not going to let him get to her.

-

Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she continued to gaze over his features.

He seemed so adorable leaning there, asleep.

His ebony locks lying in his eyes.

Oh how she ached so badly to just brush them out of his eyes.

And if only his eyes would open.

She wished so much to have his eyes open to reveal what beautiful orbs hid behind his closed lids.

She dreamed of the vibrant colors his eyes could be.

Would they be just as stunning as the rest of him or would they pale in comparison.

She wished so badly to know, but then she knew that if his eyes opened, he would see her gazing at him, and he would know that she had been starring at him while he slept, and he simply must never know.

And those locks, she just wished so terribly that she could brush them away.

A mother would brush the hair of a Childs out of their eyes as they slept. She should do no less for this beautiful young man. She justified to herself, trying to relieve her conscious of stopping her.

Finally her temptation grew too much.

She wanted to brush the locks of silk out of his eyes so his beautiful face may be ever more visible.

She reached out her small delicate hand to brush away the hairs.

Her breathe caught as she grew ever the more closer to this wondrous boy.

Her fingers shook, as reached her fingers very slowly and delicately toward his face.

Her fingers reached for the final separation between his hair and her fingertips.

She was almost there…

Click: click:

She gasped silently in horror, Someone was opening Serena's door.

Before she could react, The door flew open.

The boy fell backwards, his support being pulled away from.

He collided with the carpet with a thud.

The young girl gasped as she looked from the boy up to Princess Serena, who starred down at her with a questioning look.

The boy groaned on impact, as he was jolted out of his sleep.

The girl looked at the boy in horror.

His eyes shot open, to see two panicked, bright emerald green eyes, starring at him.

And the owner of those eyes, leaning over him, her hand frozen in mid-air.

There eyes locked.

Her eyes were wide with terror.

"Melina.." Serena said. Stunned to see one of the castle's maids leaning over the prince.

The girls eyes shot up to look at the princess.

"Princess Serena." She began, terror somewhat in her voice.

She turned her gaze away from the princess and toward the floor to show humility.

"I'm terribly sorry Princess Serena please forgive me." She pleaded, holding her breathe.

She quickly gathered her towels and hurried off of the floor.

She bowed her head to Serena.

"I'm terribly sorry Princess."

"Its, okay Melina…" Serena said, half-heartedly. She was still rather taken aback by the shock of seeing her there at all, nevertheless leaning over the prince, to really pay any attention to what she was saying.

"You may go now, Melina.." Serena said, more out of habit than anything.

Melina nodded to the princess.

"Thank you Princess Serena."

She turned to continue down the hall. Not daring to look back up, but shooting a quick glance at the boy who still lay on the floor, astonished.

He still starred at her, and with her short glance their eyes met.

And she quickly bustled away.

Serena looked from Melina, to the boy, then back to Melina, and back again to the boy.

She looked again at Melina and watched her fade out of sight, down the corridor.

Serena was dumbfounded.

She looked down at the boy with accusing eyes.

"What on the moon just happened?" She questioned him.

"I have no idea." He said, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"What do you mean you have no idea!" She demanded, kicking him in his rear once.

"OW!" He cried.

Serena leaned against her doorway,

"Hmph!" She huffed, crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"I know EXACTLY what is going on here." She concluded aloud to him.

"Oh yeah. Well would you mind letting me in on it then?" Darien questioned still sitting on the floor, and rubbing his head.

"Your having an affair with my maid." she said rather plainly.

"WHAT?!" Darien spat, spinning around on the floor to look at her, his mouth agape.

"Don't act so innocent." She said turning her head away from him, her eyes still shut. "Its written all over your face."

"YOU are crazy." He said, shaking his head at her wild accusations.

She leaned away from the doorway. Standing in a rather upright position, her head snapped to look at him, her eyes opening wide.

"WHAT did you just call me?"

His mistake was immediately noticed.

He had screwed up-majorly.

No matter how serious of a disagreement you have with royalty, you must NEVER question their sanity.

Whether he liked this girl or not, and whether he held respect for her or not.

He did hold extreme respect for the court, and political deference. And by insulting The princess in such a way, he had insulted her entire court and the entire kingdom of the moon.

A mistake which is not to delicately appeased.

He turned onto his knees and bowed his head before her.

"I am terribly sorry Princess Serena, please forgive my defiance." He said, solemnly.

Serena stepped back a little, her hand going to her chest in shock.

"What.." She questioned, in disbelief of what he was doing.

"I am desperately sorry for my contempt your highness. I only plead of you to forgive my insolent remark."

Serena starred at him blankly.

His eyes were closed, waiting for the onslaught of screams that were to befall him. Her raving about how offensive he was, threatening to tell her mother. Would Queen Serenity force him to leave the moon? Or worse would he be put in prison for his irreverence of the moon?

His ears were alert, and waiting for a response.

Serena looked down at him.

Her eyes questioning and dull.

"Its fine." She finally said quietly.

His eyes opened, his head still bowed.

Had he heard her right?

His head shot up cautiously to look at her.

"..What did you just say?.." He asked cautiously.

She looked straight ahead, not daring to look into his eyes.

"Its fine." She began, solemnly. "I don't hold it against you."

Darien starred at her in confusion.

Shouldn't she be ranting and screaming?

He stood up.

His eyebrows narrowed and his mouth gaped.

"Why don't you care?" He questioned. Extremely confused.

She looked away and toward the side of the doorway.

"Because, I don't." She said plainly. "Now if you'll please excuse me, I'm very tired and I would like to take a nap now."

Darien nodded, he was utterly confused and unable to say anything at the moment.

She backed away slowly and shut the door.

Darien just stood there starring at the closed door which just seconds before the princess stood.

He shook his head, and began to walk off.

Whatever just happened he was highly dumbfounded to.

--


End file.
